


Sweetest Sound

by Dracothelizard



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Literal voicefucking, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on the kinkmeme:</p><p>Whenever he turns on the radio, Carlos can feel Cecil's voice touching him, molesting him...fucking him, if he lets it.</p><p>He thinks it's incredibly hot. But Cecil has no idea that his voice is doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sound

Carlos' sister Sophia used to devour clichéd and terrible romance novels as a teenager. As a younger brother, Carlos considered it his duty to invade her bedroom and her stuff as often as possible.

Which was how he too stumbled across romance novels about Greek tycoons and their feisty but virginal blonde secretaries and brave adventurers who hired a feisty redheaded photographer so they could find a jungle plant that only blossomed once every twelve years.

Carlos had been disappointed by the second book, as he wanted to know more about the rare flower and less about the brave adventurer carrying the photographer over a stream and how his strong but gentle hands felt on her sensitive skin.

The point is, Carlos knows about clichéd phrases like 'his voice was smooth and caressed her skin like silk' and 'she shivered as he said her name in his deep, rich voice' and 'he murmured sweet nothings into her ear, and she thought she could reach her peak just because of his honeyed voice'.

Which is completely ridiculous, of course, because while sound waves can have a physical effect on people, the standard male voice does not reach those frequencies. It is impossible for someone's voice to feel like a physical caress.

And then Carlos arrives in Night Vale and starts listening to Cecil on the radio and he realises that his assumption is very, very wrong.

***

The first few times he listens to the evening news, he doesn't notice anything. He blushes and pretends to ignore the sniggering from his colleagues when Cecil gushes about his perfect hair, and from then on he makes sure he's alone in the lab at that time.

It's when he is alone that he notices it. Without the background noise of his colleagues talking and wandering around the lab and working on their own beakers and bacteria cultures, Cecil's voice is much clearer.

He keeps a little radio next to his bench, and, despite what he knows to be true about sound waves, it does feel like someone is very lightly ruffling his hair when Cecil gets angry about Carlos' new haircut.

He touches his hair, suddenly self-conscious and not at all to check if there really is someone touching it. He looks around, but the lab is empty.

He sighs, and rubs his eyes. It's been a long day and he's imagining things. He goes to make some coffee and when he returns to his bench and drinks it, Cecil introduces the weather and Carlos doesn't feel a thing.

He doesn't write it down in his lab journal, even though the professor who supervised his PhD research drilled into him that every observation mattered. He considers it, but decides that he definitely imagined it because there is no way Cecil's voice was touching him via the radio.

***

The next evening he listens to Cecil's relaxing voice as he's working on some statistics, and he starts when he feels something touching the back of his neck. It's a gentle touch, like a pair of fingers, and he whirls around.

The lab is empty.

He frowns at the radio, then returns to his statistics.

He doesn't feel any more touches that evening.

***

The third night he's working on an Excel sheet, hoping it'll make sense if he just stares at it long enough. He has the radio on, and when he feels something touch his cheek, he doesn't flinch.

He's surprised, but sits still, wondering what'll happen. Whatever is stroking his cheek slides down to his jaw before running down his neck, and Carlos gasps, because that, well, that felt rather nice. It was a gentle touch, and soothing.

He brings his own hand up to touch his neck, but it doesn't feel the same. He eyes the radio suspiciously again, then opens a document on his laptop to write down what happened. He secures it with a password, because he doesn't want his colleagues to ever find out that he feels he's being touched while listening to Cecil.

That would be embarrassing.

***

The next evening he's working at home, lounging on his couch and reading some preliminary reports from his colleagues on his laptop. The Night Vale radio station has an online livestream, so he's plugged in his headphones and is listening to Cecil talk about the PTA meeting.

He scrolls through the document, nodding to himself, then groans when something touches his chest. He looks down, but sees nothing. He doesn't move and sits frozen as he feels that something stroke him before gently running down to his stomach and moving up again. It's comforting, and yet, when the touch slides down to his stomach again, it dips lower than before, almost teasing him.

Carlos lets out a soft whine as Cecil talks about Pterodactyls. He's still being touched, but more firmly now, more demanding. Whatever is touching him is touching him through his shirt, and it feels good.

He keeps looking down, expecting to see something, but his chest and stomach and shirt look the same as always. He pushes his laptop away from him, and the touch moves down further, stopping just above his belt.

Carlos doesn't know what exactly is going on, but he plans to find out.

***

Carlos does what any good scientist would do, and he experiments. He listens to the Night Vale Community Radio at different times over the next week, but only feels the strange touches when Cecil is talking on the radio.

He listens to the radio in different locations, be it in the lab or at home or while out taking photographs of the sky or eating at Big Rico's late in the evening. No matter where he goes, as soon as Cecil begins his show, he feels the ghostly touches somewhere on his body.

Carlos has also listened to other radio shows broadcast at the same time, but they do not have the same effect.

He also learns over the next week that the touch is firmer when he listens with headphones. It’s like the closer he is to Cecil's voice, the stronger the touch is.

But that would be ridiculous, Carlos tells himself. There is no way that Cecil's voice is somehow able to touch him.

He runs into Cecil in town several times, and Cecil greets him enthusiastically, asking him how his science is coming along and looking wide-eyed and vaguely flustered when he listens to Carlos.

Carlos doesn't tell Cecil that he's currently investigating Cecil's voice, and instead talks about the underground city underneath the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Fun Complex. It's a safer topic for both of them.

***

Cecil, of course, mentions his encounter with Carlos during the show that evening, and Carlos rolls his eyes as Cecil gushes.

He's at home, wearing his headphones, supposedly looking for more information on underground cities, but really just waiting to be touched again.

Cecil is describing in detail how radiant Carlos looked when Carlos feels it.

He smiles when his stomach gets stroked in slow circles before sliding down, the touch moving across his jeans and pressing down on his groin.

Carlos groans at that, spreading his legs wider and the touch grows even firmer, massaging him through his jeans. It feels so good, so wonderful to be touched by someone - something else, even if he still hasn't entirely figured out how Cecil's voice is doing this to him.

And then Cecil introduces the weather, and the touch vanishes, leaving Carlos aroused and disappointed.

***

Carlos learns more about the touches over the next few days. He learns that it's less firm during the pre-recorded words from the sponsors, and that it leaves if Carlos moves too fast or too much, like it gets scared off.

If his colleagues have noticed that Carlos always makes sure he's at home before Cecil's show starts, they haven't mentioned it.

Carlos has also taken to listening to the radio with his headphones. And, well, it's simply more comfortable to be lying in bed when he's working on a report or making sense of an excel sheet. And he's in the desert, where it's warm, so it's perfectly normal to only wear boxershorts while in bed.

As soon as Cecil begins his show, Carlos pushes his laptop aside and lies back in bed, waiting. He's got his arms by his side and his cock is halfhard in his underwear, just from the anticipation.

He moans softly when Cecil's voice fills his ears and soon the touches start. First the touches run across his chest, light and teasing. He arches into it, but the touches have moved elsewhere, further down to his sides.

Carlos tries not to move too much as the touches move further south and towards his groin again. He knows the schedule of Cecil's show well enough by now, and they're at least ten minutes away from the weather.

He whimpers when his halfhard cock is touched through the fabric of his boxers. Tomorrow, he thinks to himself, he's going to do this naked. For science.

The touch grows firmer, stroking his cock through his boxers until it is fully hard and Carlos whines, clutching his sheets tight. He wants to thrust up, but he's worried that'll make it stop, so he lies there, writhing helplessly as the touch spreads to his balls.

"Cecil," he groans, as Cecil is cheerfully telling him about John Peters, you know, the farmer, and his imaginary corn. "Please, Cecil."

The touches speed up and Carlos arches into it carefully. He's panting now, unable to keep his hips still. The touches don't stop, if anything, they increase, rubbing across his balls and stroking his cock and driving Carlos mad.

Cecil is reading out the community calendar as Carlos moans, his eyes shut. He's so close, so ridiculously close to coming. "Don't stop," he mutters.

But then Cecil says those terrible words. "And so, let's go to the weather."

"No," Carlos says, as the touch leaves him immediately. "No, no, no, not now, not yet." He groans with frustration, his hands in his hair, pulling. "Dammit, Cecil!"

Part of him is tempted to ring Cecil to yell at him, but that would mean explaining why Carlos is angry and frustrated and that, he knows, would be a terrible idea.

He sighs, takes a deep breath, and shoves one hand down his boxers to deal with the problem himself.

His own hand doesn't feel nearly as good.

***

He’s at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex the next day, and Cecil is there as well. Carlos is still investigating the underground city, and Cecil is interviewing Teddy about the latest developments.

"No intern?" Carlos asks, and Cecil smiles a little.

"No, we've got a new one, Dana, she seems promising. Resourceful," Cecil explains, and Carlos tries not to shiver at the sound of Cecil's voice.

Carlos smiles, and pulls on his labcoat so it covers his groin casually. "I've been listening to your show every night since I got here," he says. "It's very informative."

"Thank you for saying that!" Cecil says, beaming at him. "You know, most people of Night Vale don't bother to tell me what they thought of the show anymore, they're used to it, but I'm glad that you enjoy it, Carlos."

"Hmm," Carlos replies, and it's like someone has just run their fingers through his hair. He knows his cheeks are slightly red as he continues talking to Cecil. "But has anyone else ever noticed anything, er, odd about your show?"

"Odd?" Cecil asks, now concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know," Carlos says, knowing exactly how stupid it sounds. "Has anyone ever mentioned unusual things happening while they listen to your show?"

"Well," Cecil says, and he's frowning thoughtfully, "there was that whole business with the Glow Cloud, but that was something that just happened to occur during my show. Is that what you mean?"

He looks so earnest and pleased that Carlos doesn't have to heart to tell him 'no'. Besides, Carlos is too busy enjoying the feeling of someone stroking the back of his neck soothingly. Or he was, until Cecil stopped speaking. "Sort of," he says. "I was just wondering if unusual things happen more often while you broadcast than when you're off the air."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Cecil says, smiling. "I have reported on things that have happened in the morning or afternoon plenty of times!"

Carlos nods as it feels like his shoulders are being gently massaged. "Maybe you're right," he says. "Probably just a coincidence."

Cecil smiles at him. "I have to talk to Teddy now, but if there's anything, anything at all, you can call me whenever you need to. You still have my personal number, right?"

"Yes," Carlos says, closing his eyes as the touch slides down his back, rubbing a tense spot. He can't help a slight groan.

"Great!" Cecil is still smiling. "I'll see you around, Carlos."

"Bye, Cecil," Carlos calls out, his voice shaking. When Cecil said his name, Carlos felt the touch on his back grow firmer. It vanishes as Cecil walks off and Carlos sighs to himself.

Whatever is touching him, it's definitely tied to Cecil's voice.

***

Carlos feels guilty that night as he lies naked in his bed, waiting for Cecil's show to begin. He's lying on his stomach, reading an email from his supervisor back at university and how Carlos' latest results are making no sense whatsoever.

He groans happily when Cecil starts his show, and Carlos rests his head on his pillow, sprawling out comfortably, still on his stomach.

The touches start between his shoulder blades, then run down his back, up and down, as if it wants to pick up where it left off that afternoon. Carlos smiles as it massages him. He's always hunched over his computer or his beakers, so he can definitely do with a massage, especially an expert one like this.

He sighs happily as the massage continues down his back, then moans when it reaches the top of his ass, and gasps when it continues down. The touches are firm yet gentle, and when Carlos tenses, they move back up. Fortunately, they don't disappear entirely as Cecil continues to discuss the Mayor's latest press conference.

The touches slide across his ass now and Carlos smiles, tilting his hips. The touches grow firmer, slowly but surely, and more demanding.

He swears under his breath when his cheeks are spread. He doesn't move as he is caressed between his cheeks, and he hisses with pleasure.

Carlos waits, hopes for more and he groans when the touch moves inside of him. He didn't know he even wanted this, but right now he doesn't want it to stop.

The touch grows firmer and Carlos whines, thrusting his hips. The touch doesn't leave him, but moves faster, and Carlos is panting into his pillow. "Cecil," he groans. "Cecil, please."

It's like being fucked, but fucked by a cock made to please him, as every stroke is perfect and brings Carlos closer to coming. "And now," Cecil says, and Carlos' heart sinks, "the weather."

He shouts when the touches stop completely, and he scrambles to grab his mobile phone, quickly dialling Cecil's number. Cecil has to pick up, it's the weather, he doesn't need to be broadcasting right now.

"Cecil Baldwin speaking."

And like that, the touches are back and Carlos smiles. "Evening, Cecil," he says. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not, Carlos!"

It's like a hard thrust inside of him, and Carlos has to fight to bite back a moan. "I was just - just listening to your show," he says.

"You were? What did you think of my Children's Fun Fact Science Corner tonight?" Cecil asks eagerly.

"Great," Carlos says. He doesn't even remember there being a Science Corner. "It was great."

Cecil sighs happily down the phone. "I was wondering, Carlos, if you would be so kind as to help me with that segment in the future. I mean, I'm not stupid, but you are so smart and know so much about science, that I think it would be just great if you helped me with future editions."

"Right," Carlos says, his eyes shut as the touches move faster inside of him. He's so close to coming, he just needs to keep Cecil talking for a little longer. "I - I can do that." He whimpers down the phone, and blushes, hoping Cecil didn't hear that.

"You can?" Cecil exclaims happily. "Carlos, that's so generous of you! I will call you tomorrow and plan something. We can go for coffee and then afterwards to the park, maybe have something to eat?"

"Sure," Carlos manages and the touches feel so good. His aching cock is being touched as well and together with the full feeling inside of him, Carlos wants to beg for relief.

"The weather is nearly done, so I have to get back to the show," Cecil tells him, sounding a little sad. "But I will call you tomorrow! Goodbye, Carlos."

"Bye," Carlos manages, and hangs up.

A few seconds later, Cecil continues broadcasting. Of course he immediately discusses Carlos' phone call and Carlos' promise to help out with the Children's Fun Fact Science Corner from now on and how wonderful that is.

The speed of the touches increases and Carlos is bucking his hips wildly as Cecil is blaming Steve Carlsberg for Cecil's white socks turning slightly green in the laundry. As Cecil gets angrier, the touches get more aggressive. "Yes," Carlos moans, as Cecil threatens Steve on air. "Right there, yes!"

He comes as Cecil calls for the rest of Night Vale to steal Steve's socks next time Steve hangs his laundry out to dry.

Carlos rolls onto his back while Cecil calms down, and by the time Cecil wishes everyone a good night, Carlos is smiling at his ceiling.

He hopes Cecil will do a lot of talking tomorrow.

***

There are light touches pretty much constantly as they talk over coffee about the possibilities for the Children's Fun Fact Science Corner.

Carlos smiles as his hair is fondled and his neck gently stroked. He mentions how he's never actually been to the Museum of Forbidden Technologies, and Cecil looks surprised.

"I'd be happy to take you there next time!" he says, smiling shyly. "You know, if you want there to be a next time."

The touches are a little nervous now, as if they're unsure of their welcome. "That'd be great," Carlos replies, and Cecil sighs with relief while Carlos feels like he's being hugged very gently.

***

They eat some sandwiches in Mission Grove Park. It's a quiet afternoon, and they sit in the shade of one of the palm trees.

The near-constant touching and stroking has Carlos eager for more, and he's wondering how he can get Cecil to talk for a long time without needing much interjection from him.

Cecil has been asking him lots of questions about his research, and while Carlos likes talking about it, Cecil's brief replies don't lead to the touches he wants.

"How did you get the job at the radio station?" he asks.

Cecil shrugs. "Oh, you know, I came from back from Europe and applied to be an intern." He smiles at Carlos. "And here I am! I keep telling my own interns that, you know, that if they just work hard enough, one day they'll have their own show."

"Your interns don't seem to, er, last very long," Carlos replies as the touch caresses his back. It's touching his bare skin, despite him wearing his usual semi-casual labcoat. Perhaps it's related to hearing Cecil speak in person rather than on the radio.

"That's true, but I’ve got the feeling that Dana’ll do great." He beams at Carlos. "Anyway, you were saying that -"

"What was your internship like?" Carlos says quickly. With some luck, this'll be a long story. "What did you report on?"

Cecil looks surprised. "Oh, the usual boring intern things, really. Carlos, are you sure you want to know?"

"If it's about you and Night Vale, yes," Carlos replied, genuine. Everything about Night Vale is interesting - if scary - and the more he gets to know Cecil, the more he likes him.

Cecil blushes, ducking his head and nibbling on his sandwich. "You say the nicest things."

No, Carlos thinks. You do.

Cecil starts talking about his first few days at the station, how he got used to Station Management, to how everything worked, to having to bother people for interviews, how to write a good segment for the radio, and so on.

Carlos nods and goes 'I see' and 'really?' and 'huh, I never thought about that'. He's listening, because he is genuinely interested in how something like getting a job works in Night Vale - he's never seen any ads yet he sees new, young faces at Big Rico's all the time.

The touches, meanwhile, grow firmer as Cecil gets more animated as he tells Carlos about the first time he talked to Old Woman Josie about a lake that had appeared behind her home and how nervous he was about his first interview.

Carlos only nods, smiling sympathetically when the touches are all over his chest and stomach, stroking and caressing and yes, definitely on his bare skin now. He leans back on his elbows and brings up one knee to hide his growing erection from Cecil, who tells him how he and Old Woman Josie fed the glowing ducks in the lake some bread. He squirms when the touches run up and down his cock and he moans a little at the feeling.

"Carlos? Are you all right?" Cecil asks, frowning with worry.

"Fine!" Carlos manages. "Keep - keep talking." He smiles at Cecil, who still looks at him suspiciously.

Cecil shrugs, and starts another story of how he investigated the disappearance of half the Public Library which was found under Larry Leroy's sofa cushions.

Carlos nods, definitely flustered now as Cecil's voice strokes his cock with a perfect rhythm. At the same time, there's still something stroking his hair and his sides, as if Cecil's voice wants to envelop him in a tight embrace and touch him everywhere. Carlos wouldn't object to that.

"I can't believe we never noticed half the library was under his sofa!" Cecil exclaims. "Can you imagine that, Carlos? Not noticing you have so many books and walls right in your own home? Carlos? Carlos, are you still listening?"

"Yes," Carlos groans, eyes closed. Every time Cecil says his name the touches grow stronger. "Yes, keep talking."

Cecil is quiet for a moment. "What's going on with you, Carlos?"

"Nothing!" He opens his eyes, panting. He wants Cecil's voice to touch him again, it felt so good. "I'm listening to you. I like listening to you very much."

"Really?" Cecil says, drawn out and suspicious, and the word caresses Carlos from his neck down to his stomach.

Carlos shivers. "Really."

Cecil's still frowning slightly. "Well, I simply won't say another word until you tell me what is going on." He pointedly takes a bite from his sandwich.

He wants to beg and plead, but instead Carlos feels guilty. Cecil doesn't even know what he's doing to Carlos, after all. "It's your voice," he says quietly. "It's - it's touching me somehow."

Cecil stares at him and swallows. "It is?" he asks, and his left hand goes to his throat. "Oh dear, I had no idea it was doing that again."

"Again?" Carlos asks, sitting up a little.

"It's kind of a long story," Cecil says, blushing now. "I didn't know it would affect you too, Carlos!"

A long story. He likes the sound of that. "Tell me," Carlos says, and when Cecil smiles at him, Carlos lies back, resting comfortably on the ground.

"Well, where do I start?" Cecil's voice is lower now, softer. He shifts closer to Carlos, on his side, resting on one elbow as he looks down at Carlos. "Where shall I start my story, Carlos?"

He whimpers. Now that Cecil seems to be in control of his voice, the touches are even more intense. "Wherever you like," he manages.

"I suppose it all started when I first met Earl Harlan in high school," Cecil says, "and fell in love." He looks sad and a little wistful. "You know how it is when you're a teenager, all you can think about is them and how wonderful they are and how much you just want to touch them all over."

Carlos nods. He can certainly feel that right now, Cecil's voice stroking the inside of his thighs, lightly running over his cock, sweeping across his stomach before petting his hair.

"And whenever I talked to Earl, that's all I could think about, what I wanted to do to him, how I wanted to make him feel, Carlos," Cecil explains, smiling as Carlos whimpers as the touches grow stronger again.

He should be paying attention, because this might be the only explanation to a strange phenomenon that Carlos is ever going to get in Night Vale, but all he can do is push his hips up and hope for more. He closes his eyes, hands digging into the ground underneath, and he lets Cecil's words wash over him.

As the pleasure grows, he catches some snippets, of Cecil eventually catching on to why Earl was always so flustered when talking to Cecil, and of the two of them experimenting with Cecil's voice and the effect it had on Earl. He groans when Cecil's voice concentrates on brushing his balls lightly, and he spreads his legs. The pressure increases and Carlos is writhing, not caring if anyone sees him right now. He just wants Cecil to keep talking forever.

"I went backpacking in Europe, and by the time I returned, Earl had found someone else." Cecil sighs, but then smiles at Carlos. "I confess, I became a workaholic and threw myself into interning at the radio station as I just told you, Carlos."

He moans. Cecil's voice is stroking his cock earnestly now, long, firm strokes and an occasional caress of his balls and Carlos is close to coming. Cecil talks some more about his work at the radio, but Carlos misses most of it.

"And then you came to our charming little town and suddenly it was like being sixteen again. I fell in love instantly, and couldn't think of anything but you and what you might be doing. Were you listening to the radio? Were you working hard? Were you taking care of yourself?" Cecil tells him. "And sometimes those thoughts... strayed and went into a more intimate direction."

Carlos nods, only needing a little more from Cecil. "I noticed."

Cecil chuckles. "I didn't know my voice was affecting you like that, it hasn't been a problem ever since I started presenting the show. But, I'll admit, I'm glad it is."

He groans. "Don't stop talking, please." He's panting now, still writhing and desperate for more.

"Have you actually been listening to my story?"

Carlos moans and shakes his head. “Sorry.”

"What a shame," Cecil sighs, and his smile turns a little cruel. "I guess I'll have to tell you again, my sweet, beautiful, perfect Carlos."

Carlos comes at that, at the way Cecil is practically purring his name, his voice like velvet, stroking Carlos firmly and pushing him over the edge. He gasps, shuddering in pleasure. "Oh. Wow," he manages, once he's got his breath back. He's staring at the blue sky above them.

Cecil hums happily, settling down next to Carlos, and wraps one arm around his waist. "I imagine you'll want to do more experiments soon."

He shivers as he's lightly being touched again, both by Cecil and his voice, and nods. "Oh yes, very soon." And very frequently.

"Perhaps right now? I don't think you can return to work like this," Cecil says, gesturing at Carlos' groin.

Carlos briefly lifts his head, and groans at the visible stain. "Yes, good idea." He'll simply have to keep his labcoat closed as he and Cecil go back to Carlos' apartment and continue their research there. Very thoroughly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweetest Sound by Dracothelizard [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935569) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
